Mirajane
by via ferata
Summary: Quand Mirajane arrive à la guilde, rien ne garantit qu'elle s'y épanouira. Ses premiers pas sont tâtonnants, violents, incertains. Mais ces tâtons, cette violence et cette incertitude feront bientôt partie de Fairy Tail autant que l'humeur joyeuse de Lisana et la main serviable d'Elfman.
1. Premiers pas

Bonjour !

Voici un bref chapitre en guise de prologue à cette nouvelle histoire. J'avais bien avancé dans la rédaction de ce texte – avec pour but d'en finir le premier jet avant de le publier – quand j'ai perdu la clef usb sur laquelle se trouvait la seule version de la chose. Du coup, j'ai décidé de recommencer à écrire, mais de publier au fur et à mesure de la rédaction. Je serai donc sans doute moins régulière que je ne l'aurais été, mais je pense quand même pouvoir publier 2000 mots deux ou trois fois par mois.

A ce sujet, je sais que j'ai un style assez contemplatif, et il peut ne pas se produire grand-chose en 2000 mots. Donc j'aimerais avoir votre opinion : vous préférez des chapitres de 2000, 4000 ou 6000 mots ? Ca ne changera rien à ma façon d'écrire, mais autant choisir le découpage qui vous sera le plus confortable. (A titre de comparaison, cette intro fait un bon 900 mots)

* * *

Sinon, je reçois volontiers des reviews, j'apprécie les critiques, les théories et autres trucs divers et variés – et j'aime répondre, aussi. Parce que je suis bavarde. Au cas où ces quelques lignes introductives ne vous le prouveraient pas assez.  
Oh, et d'ailleurs, parlant de reviews, si une faute vous fait mal aux yeux, n'hésitez surtout pas à me la signaler, je la corrigerai aussitôt. Je me relis moi-même et on n'est jamais aussi peu infaillible que sur soi.

* * *

Ce n'était pas une journée agréable. Un vent humide et persistant parcourait la ville et la campagne avoisinante en secouant jusqu'aux plis les plus intimes des tenues les plus épaisses. L'essentiel de la guilde s'était rassemblé dans le hall du bâtiment massif pour commenter les exploits de ceux qui « se les caillaient sans doute plus qu'ils ne combattaient » en buvant un vin épicé chaud ou une quelconque autre boisson.

L'endroit résonnait des rires des adultes et des cris des enfants que le Maître avait confiné jusqu'au retour d'un temps plus sec. « Plutôt une invasion de poux qu'une épidémie d'angines sur ces monstres-là », affirmait-il chaque automne et, effectivement, les membres ne savaient jamais s'il fallait rire ou s'inquiéter de l'avenir quand ils se souvenaient des poussées de fièvre qu'avait eues Erza quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait erré à moitié nue dans Magnolia dans un état semi-conscient, méprenant des tonneaux pour des personnes et des gouttières pour des armes. Il avait fallu jouer de l'affection des habitants pour cette enfant d'habitude charmante pour leur faire pardonner les dégâts qu'elle avait causés – mais rien ne leur avait fait accepter qu'un simple rhume justifiait les éternuements ardents de Natsu qui avait causés une quinzaine d'incendies à la fin de l'hiver. La guilde remboursait toujours les réparations de la mairie et le repavement de la grand-rue.

On jouait donc bruyamment dans l'épaisse odeur de nourriture propre à la guilde. Macao et Wakaba, le fumeur longiligne qui venait d'intégrer la guilde, avaient saisi Reby et s'amusaient à la tenir hors de portée de Jet et Troy. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce jeu isolé avait évolué en un genre de jeu de touce-touche puis en bataille rangée entre grands et petits. Libérée, Reby avait rejoint Jet et Troy pour tenter de saisir Cana, qui se dégagea en riant. Ils essayèrent une nouvelle approche, mais Erza les propulsa d'un même geste vers la grande porte – qui s'ouvrit au moment précis où Jet allait la percuter. La force avec laquelle la porte avait été ouverte le renvoya vers le bar alors que ses amis s'étalaient devant les nouveaux venus.

Ils étaient trois. La première silhouette, assez frêle, semblait vouloir protéger les deux autres du danger inattendu. Quand il s'avéra que Troy et Reby ne bougeaient pas, elle sembla se détendre légèrement. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et, pendant que leur guide contournait les enfants à leurs pieds, les deux autres demeurèrent en arrière pour les observer d'un air interrogateur. C'étaient des gamins, des gosses d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Ils devaient appartenir à la même fratrie si l'inhabituelle couleur de cheveux qu'ils partageaient était un indice fiable. Laxus avait déjà vu des chevelures de cette couleur, mais elles étaient rares en Fiore.

La personne qui s'était dirigée vers le bar devait être la mère ou, plus probablement, l'aînée des deux enfants. Elle ne s'était pas encore débarrassée de la capuche qui lui couvrait la tête, mais on lui devinait plusieurs années de plus que les autres même si sa taille ne semblait pas être celle d'un adulte.

Elle rejoignit le comptoir pendant que ses compagnons aidaient Reby à se relever et demanda : « Fairy Tail ? » d'une voix incertaine. Gudrun, qui, exceptionnellement, tenait le bar, la dévisagea en hochant la tête. C'est alors qu'elle détacha la broche de sa cape et annonça plus fermement : « Lisana, Elfman, nous sommes arrivés. Vous pouvez aller jouer si vous restez à portée de voix. »

Son arrivée avait été assez discrète dans le tintamarre de la guilde, mais son imposante façon de s'exprimer et l'autorité évidente qu'elle avait sur ses cadets attirèrent l'attention de quelques consommateurs. Elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier et se tourna à nouveau vers Gudrun, à qui elle murmura quelques mots. « Ce n'est pas pour moi, ça, répondit l'imposante cuisinière. C'est pour le Maître. Tu t'assieds et tu attends qu'il arrive. »

Le Maître, cependant, avait suivi l'arrivée des trois enfants du regard et sauta sur le bord du comptoir alors qu'elle achevait de lui répondre. L'adolescente reprit ses explications à demi-ton tandis qu'il l'entraînait vers une table à part.

Les deux autres enfants avaient rejoint le coin de la salle, où Gray, Wabaka et Erza avaient décidé d'interrompre leur bagarre pour un jeu de balle à peine moins violent. Si la petite fille, sans doute la plus jeune de la fratrie, avait aussitôt demandé à pouvoir les rejoindre, son frère, lui, semblait plus incertain et se tenait un peu à l'écart, regardant tantôt son aînée qui discutait discrètement, tantôt sa cadette qui s'amusait comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de ce groupe.

Soudain, la gamine leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mettant Laxus étonnamment mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le fait d'être surpris à la fixer ou simplement la couleur de ses yeux qui le dérangeait. L'iris bleu pâle et le cheveu blanc de la fillette contrastaient violement avec son teint basané, lui donnant un air détaché, hors du monde.

L'instant passa. Les enfants étaient repartis dans la ronde changeante de leurs jeux et Laxus se leva pour choisir la mission qu'il accomplirait le lendemain.  
En rejoignant le tableau des quêtes, il croisa enfin le même regard trop pâle, plus sévère, attablé à côté de son grand-père. Après l'avoir soutenu quelques instants, il haussa les épaules et se détourna définitivement des nouveaux venus.


	2. Minotaure I

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui m'a l'air d'être un jour parfait pour poster la suite.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Les papiers éparpillés sur la table perdaient rapidement tout ordre. D'un geste brusque, il referma l'ouvrage qu'il s'efforçait à consulter et le mit sur le côté pour séparer rapidement les données essentielles à son dossier de ses brouillons.  
Ses yeux picotaient légèrement dans la lumière trop vacillante que le grand chandelier diffusait dans la salle. Il prit une gorgée d'eau des croates et s'étira pour se débarrasser de la désagréable impression de fatigue qui l'envahissait avant de se remettre au travail, mais le bruit de sanglots l'empêcha de se replonger dans son calcul.

La nouvelle – la plus jeune du tas – pleurait bruyamment, la main portée au visage. Les éclats de glace à ses pieds laissaient clairement suggérer qu'elle venait d'être frappée par un sort de Gray. Un sort perdu, si la tête qu'il faisait était un indice.

L'incident n'aurait pas dû le retenir un instant de plus, il n'avait relevé la tête que parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à la voix de la gamine, mais quelque chose surgit dans la vision périphérique de Laxus alors qu'il détournait le regard. Mirajane venait de surgir et de saisir Gray par le col, sa main libre levée dans un geste menaçant, une main épaisse et rugueuse teintée de brun et de vert. Le bras de cette fille était métamorphosé en une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Le regard terrifié de Gray se posa dessus, mais déjà elle l'avait saisi par la gorge et plaqué au sol. Suivant le corps de son adversaire dans un geste fluide, elle se baissa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix sombre, audible de tous : « Tu touches encore une fois ma sœur, voulu ou pas voulu, et je t'arrache l'organe qui produit ta pathétique petite glace et je le fais bouffer à ton petit copain, c'est clair ? »

Gray, à l'évidence impressionné, hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche. A quelques pas, Natsu observait la scène, presqu'aussi effaré que lui. Sans lui accorder un seul regard, Mirajane se redressa avec énergie. Elle toisa encore l'enfant à ses pieds en ajoutant : « Maintenant, tu te lèves et tu vas t'excuser. Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Natsu. »  
Les deux garçons se précipitèrent pour s'exécuter. Quand il passa devant elle, elle frappa encore le haut du crâne de Natsu d'une main à la fois négligente et puissante. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers la gamine qui avait séché ses larmes et observait à présent calmement son aîné. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment impressionnée, tout au plus paraissait-elle curieuse ou contemplative. Elle accepta les excuses qui lui étaient présentées avec un sourire timide, presque gêné. Rapidement, elle chercha à détourner l'attention et proposa d'aller jouer dehors pour se faire oublier. Il y eut un mouvement désordonné dans le hall et bientôt la majorité des enfants présents s'était éparpillée à gauche ou à droite.

Mirajane les regarda sortir, les lèvres pincées, puis s'appuya à une table d'où elle pouvait surveiller l'extérieur.

Laxus ne put retenir une grimace appréciative. La méthode de la fille ne manquait pas d'efficacité, elle savait définitivement se faire respecter. C'était assez rare chez les nouveaux, enfants comme adultes, pour être remarqué.

Il se replongeait dans son dossier quand il la vit elle-même sortir des feuillets de sa poche arrière et les comparer avec attention.  
La guilde se fit calme, presque silencieuse. Il finit son eau de croate en reprenant le calcul que l'incident avait interrompu. Comme il s'en doutait, bien que les conditions météorologiques du Nord fussent très différentes de celles qu'il connaissait, rien ne laissait prévoir l'activité orageuse que subissait le village de Lormes. Même en tenant compte de la zone désertique frontalière, il ne voyait aucune raison justifiant la trentaine d'éclairs qui le frappaient quotidiennement. Il n'avait rien trouvé non plus la veille dans les archives relatives à la localité.  
Satisfait de ses recherches préliminaires, il rassembla en un paquet ses notes les plus importantes, une copie des relevés locaux de l'humidité de l'air et de la pression atmosphérique et trois cartes des lieux, puis se saisit des livres qu'il avait consultés pour les ramener à la bibliothèque.

Quand il en sortit, Mirajane l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, adossée au mur. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué dans sa direction, l'invitant à parler.

« Le maître veut que je sois accompagnée pour mes premières missions, expliqua-t-elle confusément. La boîte de conserve parle trop, elle m'énerve. Viens une fois avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Elle avait à l'évidence des difficultés à trouver le juste ton pour formuler une requête. Sa voix, initialement sèche, s'était précipitée quand elle avait dû présenter une demande qui la mettait visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça pour le vieux, répondit Laxus en la dépassant.

\- Qui te parle de lui ? dit-elle en se redressant pour le rattraper. C'est à moi qu'il impose cette règle débile, pas à toi. Et c'est moi qui demande, pas lui.

\- C'est pareil, non ? Ce genre de mission ne m'apporte rien, donc je n'ai pas de raison de le faire.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quelle mission il s'agit.

\- Ecoute, dit-il en se retournant, j'ai entendu le vieux t'interdire de partir plus de deux jours tant que ton frère faisait pipi au lit. Aucune mission de deux jours ne m'intéresse. Point. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit notablement quand il mentionna son cadet, mais elle prit sur elle et répondit, d'une voix toutefois plus énervée :

« Ouais, peu importe. Ecoute, j'ai trouvé un genre de minotaure dans un hameau pas trop loin à l'ouest. Tu viens, on tape, on rentre. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait plus ennuyeux que passer la journée ici. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, gardant une expression impassible. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il ne pouvait partir pour la mission qu'il préparait que quatre jours plus tard, avec un train bimensuel, et devrait ou accepter de brèves quêtes ou se tourner les pouces en attendant. Quatre jours ne suffisaient pas non plus à s'accorder des vacances. Cette occasion n'était pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre.

« Ecoute, concéda-t-il, j'aime bien tes manières. Si tu frappes la bête comme tu frappes les gosses, le spectacle peut être intéressant. Mais je ne te baby-sitterai que cette fois-ci. »

Encore une fois, elle refusa de relever sa pique et lui demanda d'un ton égal s'il préférait partir avec le train de sept heures trente-quatre ou celui de huit heures trente-quatre.  
Ils s'accordèrent sur les détails et se quittèrent dans le hall.

Quand il la retrouva à la gare de Magnolia le lendemain matin, elle portait un de ses habituels shorts avec un t-shirt violet recouvert d'une cape de voyage. A ses pieds traînait un sac de randonnée assez semblable à celui qu'il portait lui-même à l'épaule. « Prête ? », lui demanda-t-il en guise de salutation. Elle se saisit de ses affaires en hochant la tête, le guidant vers un wagon peu occupé.

Le voyage fut paisible. Elle lui expliqua en peu de mots le détail de la mission pendant que le train démarrait. Comme elle le lui avait annoncé la veille, il s'agissait de traquer une bête anthropomorphe cornue qui s'en prenait essentiellement aux lavandières du village d'Etour. L'animal semblait incapable de mener ses agressions à bien puisque l'essentiel des victimes avait pu s'enfuir, mais un corps nu et mutilé avait été retrouvé un mois auparavant, et une jeune fille demeurait introuvable depuis près d'une semaine.

Mirajane sortit une pelote et des aiguilles en terminant son récit. Elle lui lança un regard sévère, le défiant sans doute de faire une remarque, mais il n'avait rien à dire.  
Elle avait certainement besoin refaire toute la garde-robe des gamins à sa charge avant l'hiver. C'était son affaire. Laxus n'avait aucune envie de lancer une conversation sur le sujet. Il préféra se concentrer sur un exercice de précision qu'il pratiquait depuis peu. Fermant les yeux, il fit apparaître de petits éclairs et les guida, à vitesse réduite d'abord, naturelle ensuite, les faisant slalomer d'un doigt à l'autre. L'un d'eux lui échappa et Mirajane lui demanda sèchement de faire attention.  
Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence.

Créya, la gare la plus proche d'Etour, était cinq kilomètres du village, ils se mirent en marche sitôt sortis du train. Posant un œil sur les bottes de sa compagne, Laxus lui demanda si elle saurait parcourir cette distance.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas, observa-t-elle froidement.

\- C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas celles que tu portes d'habitude.

\- Il n'y a qu'Erza qui soit assez stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'on peut se changer en rentrant de mission. »

Un bruit continu se faisait entendre de manière toujours plus distincte. Ils virent bientôt arriver une charrette tirée par deux chevaux. Le cocher arrêta son attelage à leur hauteur et leur proposa d'abréger leur route, ce qu'ils acceptèrent poliment. Il s'extasia d'abord sur leur âge et leur statut de mages, mais n'eut bientôt plus de platitudes à leur communiquer et finit par se tourner vers le monstre qui terrorisait les habitants pour meubler la conversation.

« C'est sûr que c'est quelque chose, cette bête. Et vous croyez que vous pouvez l'avoir ? Alors que la demoiselle, elle n'est pas plus grande que ma dernière, hein ! Tenez, rien que ce matin, il paraît qu'il a attaqué une fille qui apportait son repas à son père. Un berger, je crois, ouais, en tous cas il travaille du côté de la Colline aux Roches. »

Intéressé, Mirajane l'interrompit et lui demanda plus de détails sur l'endroit en question. Devant ses explications embrouillées, elle finit par lui demander de simplement leur indiquer comment le rejoindre. L'homme était aussi inutile que bavard.

Ils se séparèrent de lui en le remerciant aussi rapidement que possible.  
Quand Laxus lui signala qu'ils ne s'étaient pas même présentés auprès de leur employeur, Mirajane haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'ils iraient aussi bien plus tard. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas tort. Il fallait profiter de la piste fraiche tant qu'elle l'était. Ils pourraient rencontrer le client après leur reconnaissance, voire même après avoir attrapé la bête s'ils s'y prenaient bien. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient rentrer dans l'après-midi. Le vieux serait content qu'il ait supervisé la gamine. Peut-être même se conduirait-il normalement avec lui pour le reste de son séjour.

« Là ! », s'exclama Mirajane, interrompant ses pensées. Elle désignait les fourrés entourant la source qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dépasser. Plusieurs branches du bosquet avaient été brisées. La direction que prenaient les éclats et les brindilles laissait penser que quelqu'un s'était soigneusement glissé à l'intérieur pour en sortir autrement plus brusquement.

* * *

Sinon, si jamais ça vous intéresse, voici en guise de table des matières la chronologie telle que je la vois, avec en texte normal les informations qu'on a du manga et en gras les axes narratifs que j'ai prévus.

X778 (13 ans) – Arrivée. **Minotaure**. (Laxus devient mage de classe S)

X779 (14 ans) – **Cartes**

X780 (15 ans) – **Porte**. **Collaboration**. Erza devient mage de classe S

X781 (16 ans) – **Magies**. Mira devient mage de classe S

X782 (17 ans) – Lisana disparaît. **Cuisine**

X784 (19 ans) – Manga

(Ici, on est au premier tiers de Minotaure. Il y aura un peu plus d'action par la suite, je vous rassure. Ils ne passeront pas leur mission à voyager en train et à tricoter ^^)

Et sinon... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Ca m'est utile s'il est critique et ça me fait plaisir s'il est positif, donc ça apporte toujours quelque chose.


	3. Minotaure II

Salut les gens !

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier la suite. Je manque définitivement de structure. J'ai bien avancé dans mon écriture... mais essentiellement à la main, et j'ai une flemme monstrueuse quand il s'agit de taper mes manuscrits. J'ai donc décidé de m'imposer des deadlines. Je suis incapable de me tenir à des dates fixes, mais voici le contrat que je me fixe : deux chapitres mensuels, l'un avant le 15, l'autre à la fin du mois.  
Voilà qui me donnera des limites tout en respectant mon besoin de flexibilité.

Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous palire. Il comporte un peu plus d'action, on va voir ce que vous en pensez. :D

* * *

Laxus contourna les buissons pour chercher les traces que la bête avait dû laisser en arrivant. L'odeur de sous-bois était entêtante. La décomposition des feuilles se mêlait au parfum des fleurs mauves qui poussaient au pied de plusieurs grands arbres pour lui monter à la tête. Il inspira profondément, autant pour s'emplir les sens de ces stimuli que pour se rafraichir avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il cherchait.  
Dans l'humus, il identifia plusieurs marques. Elles n'étaient pas assez nettes pour lui permettre de reconnaître l'espèce qui les avait imprimées au sol, mais elles allaient très clairement par deux. Il les suivit sur quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles rejoignent à une coulée où il les perdit parmi les empreintes de biches.

Il revint à Mirajane, qui s'était éloignée, et lui annonça que la bête était bipède mais qu'il n'avait pas pu remonter sa trace.

« Je vois, dit-elle en se redressant. Moi, je pense que j'ai trouvé l'endroit où il a attrapé la fille, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il s'est passé. On dirait qu'il s'est jeté au sol. Ou qu'il est tombé ? Je ne sais pas, en tous cas, elle, elle est partie par là. »

Elle indiquait des traces de pas très nettes dans la boue au bord du ruisseau. « Mais il ne semble pas l'avoir suivie, ajouta-t-elle la mine soucieuse. Quel genre de prédateur fait ça ? »

Laxus s'approcha à son tour. Il marcha le long des empruntes, parlant lentement, presque pour soi-même :

« Elle est partie en courant, mais elle ne devait pas être très rapide. Elle a trébuché plusieurs fois. Il aurait effectivement dû essayer de la rattraper. Au lieu de quoi… Il s'est encouru dans l'autre direction. Plus ou moins celle d'où il venait, je crois.

\- Suivons-le. »

Laxus obtempéra en silence. Pour une débutante, elle s'en sortait assez bien. Elle avait l'esprit pratique et ne perdait pas son temps en réflexions inutiles et spéculations comme beaucoup de mages de Fairy Tail. Elle devait à l'évidence avoir grandi quelque part à la campagne, vu qu'elle avait de bonnes notions dans l'observation de son environnement. Si son pouvoir magique ne décevait pas, elle serait probablement une bonne recrue pour Fairy Tail.

« Attends, l'arrêta-t-il soudainement en constatant un changement sur la piste. Ici, regarde. Il est passé de la marche sur deux jambes à la marche à quatre pattes. »

Elle s'accroupit à son côté et observa les marques très attentivement. Le changement de rythme et d'espacement était indéniable, et une nouvelle paire d'empreintes était effectivement apparue.

« Ce sont des sabots, dit-elle. La bête n'a donc pas de mains. »

Le point méritait d'être souligné, reconnut Laxus. La bête ne pouvait pas se saisir des gens ni les contraindre à quoi que ce soit autrement que par la menace physique.  
Par ailleurs, s'il y réfléchissait, il ne connaissait aucun être marchant debout ne sachant se servir de ses doigts. Peut-être s'agissait-il de magie de transformation.

« Tu crois que ça peut être un Take-Over ? Il y en a différents sortes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile d'être sûrs. Il y a d'autres formes de métamorphose. »

Effectivement. Les empreintes arrières n'avaient d'ailleurs pas changé et une transformation partielle limitée au bas du corps ne devait apporter ni force, ni vitesse. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était probablement rien de semblable.  
Mais ils auraient certainement l'occasion de mieux comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient plus tard.

Ils marchèrent encore une centaine de mètres avant que les traces n'en rejoignent d'autres. La bête s'était relevée en atteignant une prairie et avait marché droit vers un autre être de la même espèce, nettement plus grand. Mirajane leva les yeux vers Laxus, une expression indéchiffrable plus le visage.

« C'est un petit.

\- Soit il joue, soit il apprend à chasser, confirma Laxus. »

Ils décidèrent d'enfin se remettre en route vers Etour, où ils arrivèrent rapidement. Il était inutile de poursuivre les bêtes sans avoir été en contact avec leur employeur et en transportant toujours leurs sacs de voyage.  
Leur client, le maire de la localité, jugea nécessaire de les présenter au village, et ils ne purent échapper aux conseils des anciens, tous plus farcis d'expériences inutiles les uns que les autres. C'était exactement le genre de raisons pour lesquelles Laxus détestait ce genre de missions simples et brèves. Les locaux faisaient d'interventions mineures une montagne et se devaient d'avoir une opinion sur le moindre geste.  
Quand Mira mentionna la deuxième bête, beaucoup se perdirent dans une panique que Laxus jugea d'autant plus inutile qu'elle avait toujours été là et que le danger n'avait donc pas augmenté. Seul un petit homme, brun et sec, leur fit une réflexion utile. S'il s'agissait d'une mère et de son petit, estimait-il, ils devaient s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas douée de raison avant d'attaquer. Les mères sont difficiles à convaincre, mais plus difficiles encore à combattre, rappela-t-il d'une voix ferme en les jaugeant du regard.  
Laxus remercia et entraîna sa compagne hors du village.

Il était maintenant près de midi, et il décida de rejoindre la source près de laquelle le veau, comme Mirajane l'avait nommé, était apparu ce matin-là. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et mangèrent chacun son repas.  
Quand ils eurent fini, ils remontèrent la piste une fois encore, sans rien constater de nouveau, et rejoignirent la prairie où la bête semblait avoir attendu son petit.  
A plusieurs endroits, il pensait qu'elle devait avoir brouté, sans en être absolument certain. Elle s'était tenue à quatre pattes là où l'herbe semblait avoir été arrachée. Ses proportions étaient assez impressionnantes. S'il en jugeait par la distance entre ses pattes avant et ses pattes arrière, elle devait mesurer plus du double de sa taille une fois redressée.

Il lança un regard à la fillette qui l'accompagnait pour réévaluer sa force et ses capacités. Il lui reconnaissait un certain potentiel qu'il était curieux de voir se développer, mais ne l'avait jamais vue utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs.  
Elle ne semblait cependant pas incertaine, même après avoir estimé la taille du monstre d'un regard perçant. Il décida de se fier à la confiance qu'affichait Mirajane. Si elle devait se tromper sur ses propres capacités, il se chargerait seul d'achever la mission et la question des pouvoirs de la jeune mage serait définitivement réglée.

« Si ça mange de l'herbe, pourquoi est-ce que ça attaque ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

-Ca peut manger autre chose en plus de l'herbe, répondit-il d'un ton égal, mais personne ne semble avoir été dévoré jusqu'ici. On a trop de questions. Il faut observer les bêtes. Tu as déjà fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Traquer. »

Elle répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête, et il lui donna quelques consignes qu'elle écouta d'un air sérieux. Il doutait qu'elle les exécute parfaitement, mais ce n'était pas grave. Même s'ils désiraient auparavant déterminer sa nature, ils finiraient par combattre la bête quoi qu'il advienne. Si elle repérait leur présence, ça ne ferait qu'accélérer les choses.

La mère et son petit semblaient s'être déplacés très lentement, s'arrêtant régulièrement ici ou là. Laxus estimait qu'ils ne les avaient manqués que de peu dans la matinée. Ils étaient restés au flanc de la colline, la contournant en suivant une langue de verdure qui séparait la plaine d'une étroite zone rocailleuse.  
La piste dans l'herbe souple était difficile à interpréter, mais elle suffisait pour suivre le couple à la trace. Quand ils atteignirent enfin un endroit à l'herbe devenait plus sèche, se transformant peu à peu en foin, ils purent deviner le parcours des animaux à distance. Ils se séparèrent, chacun devant trouver un repère lui pour observer les bêtes de loin. Les gestes de Mirajane étaient réfléchis et artificiels quand elle s'éloigna en se faufilant entre deux buissons de ronces. Elle suivait autant que possible les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés, mais manquait par conséquent de spontanéité et de souplesse. Ca lui donnait une démarche maladroite qu'il espérait qu'elle perde rapidement.

La quittant des yeux, il s'éloigna à son tour de la bande herbeuse et se dirigea vers un endroit surélevé qu'il avait repéré, un rocher imposant qui devait lui offrir un bon point de vue si les replis du terrain qu'il surplombait le permettaient.

Avant d'atteindre son but, il entendit un meuglement assez lointain. Il pouvait venir de la bête, puisque ses empreintes et ses habitudes semblaient indiquer un bovidé, mais si c'était le cas, elle serait probablement hors de sa portée, plus proche de Mirajane que de lui. Il acheva néanmoins son ascension pour pouvoir mieux évaluer la situation.

De sa place sur le rocher, il dominait le pré et la plaine. Il pouvait distinctement voir la traînée des créatures serpenter vers le pied de la colline, sans repérer pour autant l'endroit où elles étaient maintenant. Il essaya ensuite de repérer la fille dont il avait la charge. Mirajane avait contourné la piste par le bas. Pour être cachée à sa vue maintenant, elle devait soit avoir rejoint le bosquet qui marquait la fin des broussailles qu'elle avait pénétrées, soit avoir profité d'un froncement de terrain qu'il devinait à distance pour avancer à l'abri du vent et des regards. Il décida de s'y rendre lui-même pour s'approcher plus efficacement de la tracée, puisque sa position en hauteur ne s'avérait pas exploitable.

Il avait atteint le renfoncement et y avançait d'un pas vif quand il entendit un nouveau meuglement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une vague d'énergie magique et des bruits caractéristiques d'un combat ne le mettent en alerte. Il se précipita vers leur origine, utilisant la magie de Mirajane autant que les éclats qui continuaient à s'élever pour se guider. Il était proche. Il avait d'abord reconnu le son mat de coups échangés, puis le battement précipité d'une course. Rien qu'il ne puisse interpréter clairement – il accéléra. Il entendit encore un corps projeté au sol et des halètements profonds. Quand enfin il les vit, la bête se redressait du sol en soulevant autour d'elle des monceaux de poussière et de pollen. Sa silhouette était celle d'un homme musculeux, mais tous les détails de son corps, son poil, ses pattes, son mufle évoquaient un taureau. Ses mouvements erratiques et enragés contrastaient avec l'immobilité dans laquelle son adversaire l'attendait.

Son adversaire qui n'était pas Mirajane.  
C'était un être massif, une créature humanoïde que déformait une queue verdâtre.

Il s'approcha encore, plus lentement, observant les opposants avec prudence.

Le minotaure attaqua à nouveau, tête la première. C'était certainement l'adulte qu'ils avaient repéré. Même courbé dans son assaut, il dominait l'autre de plusieurs mètres. La créature réagit prestement à la charge du bovin, faisant un impressionnant bond en avant, légèrement dévié vers la gauche. Elle ne leva le bras qu'à la fin de son mouvement dans un geste leste qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Le dessin des écailles qui couvrait le corps de la créature lui avait semblé familier, mais il n'avait jusque-là pas été certain d'être en présence de Mirajane. Il n'avait jamais vu son Take-Over intégral, elle semblait toujours devoir limiter ses transformations à ses membres. La créature démoniaque qui occupait maintenant son corps entier était beaucoup plus impressionnante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle était plus grande que la jeune fille et présentait une carrure qui en imposait. Large et rugueuse, elle frappa avec la force qu'on imaginait, envoya une fois encore l'animal au plancher et se dirigea vers son corps écroulé avec une précipitation reptilienne. Assise sur le torse de son adversaire, elle fit apparaître entre ses mains calleuses un genre de sphère brumeuse qu'elle pressa contre sa gueule rugissante.

Le minotaure se débattit avec plus de véhémence que jamais, relevant le buste, cherchant à agripper Mirajane. Celle-ci, cependant, ne se laissa pas toucher. Elle garda l'équilibre malgré les tressautements du corps sur lequel elle s'appuyait – les mouvements qui l'agitaient semblaient de plus en plus erratiques. On aurait dit qu'il étouffait. Bientôt, il sembla vouloir saisir l'air autour de lui plutôt que la mage qui le maintenait au sol.

Finalement, ses bras s'affaissèrent et ses jambes se firent immobiles. Mirajane ne maintint sa position qu'un très bref instant avant de faire disparaître la boule trouble qu'elle avait utilisée pour étouffer l'animal et de se relever.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai essayé de me relire plus attentivement que pour le chapitre précédent. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de le revoir également, je posterai sans doute la correction demain. J'ai un peu honte d'admettre que j'ai effectivement trouvé quinze ou vingt fautes. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Sinon, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review !


	4. Minotaure III

Bonjour à tous ! J'avais l'intention d'achever la publication Minotaure, mais je me suis rendu compte que mon chapitre faisait trois-mille mots plutôt que deux-mille. J'ai donc décidé de la couper en deux et de publier les deux parties à sept jours d'écart, malgré ce que je vous ai dit la semaine dernière. Vous aurez donc deux chapitres, plus brefs, certes, mais plus rapprochés. Après, je repartirai sur le rythme que je vous ai annoncé le mois dernier.

La raison est que je commence à en avoir assez de Minotaure alors que la suite est tellement plus palpitante à mes yeux ^^ je suis assez impatiente de vous la partager.

* * *

Mirajane se retourna brusquement, lui donnant enfin l'occasion d'observer son démon de face. Le dos de ses bras et son crâne étaient couverts d'épaisses écailles qui s'assouplissaient autour de son visage et à l'intérieur de ses coudes. Ses traits étaient taillés à la serpe, et on ne reconnaissait la mage qu'à un pétillement dans ses yeux et à la courbe de ses lèvres.

Laxus eut à peine le temps de passer ce corps en revue qu'il se brouilla et fut remplacé par celui de Mirajane.

« Pour le moment, je m'entraîne à invoquer un Take-Over partiel qui me donnerait accès à toute la puissance du démon sans qu'on me prenne automatiquement pour une ennemie, expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard pénétrant qu'il lui avait jeté. Je ne le maîtrise pas encore bien. En attendant, les gosses de Fairy Tail n'ont pas besoin de plus que la force de mes bras. »

Il leva un sourcil, amusé autant qu'ennuyé par la suffisance de la gamine. S'interdisant de commenter le combat qu'elle avait dominé, Laxus lui demanda d'un ton égal où se trouvait le veau.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on alimente sa fierté.

« Aucune idée, marmonna-t-elle, soudain ennuyée. La mère a surgi de nulle part pendant que je cherchais à repérer sa trace. Elle doit m'avoir sentie.

\- Prévisible, soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé, ça va oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- A part ton pas badaud digne d'un troupeau de bœufs ? Pas grand-chose. »

Elle le darda d'un regard noir mais fit un geste de la main, comme pour se rappeler que c'était sans importance, puis, très brusquement, prit un air de défi espiègle.

« A ton retour, Laxus, je saurai si bien traquer que tu auras toujours peur que je sois derrière toi.

\- Mouais, j'envisagerai de commencer à trembler quand j'aurai vu ça, répliqua-t-il, indéniablement amusé par les changements d'humeur et l'humour de la fille.

\- Bon, et sinon, la vache, là, normalement, elle est juste dans les pommes. Les humains ne risquent de dégâts irréversibles qu'après une trentaine de secondes, donc je suppose qu'elle va bien. Plus ou moins.

\- Tu t'es amusée à compter les secondes sur tous tes adversaires ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire des tests répétés sur un panel assez large de sujets pour vérifier cette thèse, dit-elle en feignant une moue théâtrale. Mais c'est ce que disent les livres. »

Laxus grommela un acquiescement puis se concentra pour faire apparaître une barrière d'éclairs autour du bovin inanimé. L'animal était très amoché. Plusieurs marques bleuâtres s'étalaient sur son poitrail et il saignait d'une blessure inégale au bassin. C'était un drôle d'endroit où être blessé, mais il n'en était pas étonné. Le style de combat de la gamine n'était pas conventionnel. Elle avait vraisemblablement appris à se battre en se disputant dans la rue ou avec ses cadets. Son pouvoir magique n'était qu'un petit plus qui grossissait des coups imprécis et une attaque vulgaire, inefficace. Elle devait apprendre à maîtriser et canaliser ses frappes. Elle en sortirait réellement puissante.

L'air crépita, et frémit un instant puis, brusquement, les éclairs apparurent dans l'agitation qu'avait invoquée Laxus, formant une prison autour du monstre.

« Cool truc, reconnut sa partenaire avec un sourire appréciatif. Ah, oui, et sinon, pendant que j'y pense : on ne sait toujours pas si ces bêtes ont une conscience ou pas.

\- Trouvons le petit, décida Laxus, que le sujet n'intéressait pas outre-mesure maintenant que l'animal était maîtrisé. On avisera après. »

Il avança dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Mira quand elle avait mentionnée l'apparition de la bête. Ils se firent aussi silencieux que possible, désireux de ne pas effrayer le petit après avoir déjà mis sa mère en alerte.

Ils l'entendirent avant de le voir. Des bruissements répétitifs et le son mat de bonds sur la terre rocailleuse se laissaient porter jusqu'à eux. D'un geste à sa compagne, Laxus lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient à nouveau se séparer et l'approcher chacun de son côté. Mirajane opina du chef.

Le chemin qu'il emprunta s'avéra le plus rapide cette fois. Il vit le veau jouer dans l'herbe, sautant à quatre pattes de gauche à droite. A le voir ainsi, maladroit, élancé, et vif, on se rendait immédiatement compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune.

Il ne l'observa qu'un instant avant de décider de faire apparaître une nouvelle cage autour de lui sans autre forme de procès. Il ne voulait pas risquer une course-poursuite si encore une erreur de Mirajane le paniquait. L'animal était pataud mais néanmoins assez rapide et petit pour se faufiler hors de leur portée sous le couvert des buissons épineux.

Quand la jeune fille arriva, le veau se trouvait, terrorisé, en captivité. Elle s'approcha de la bête en demandant à Laxus ce qu'ils devaient désormais faire. Il haussa les épaules. Mener les créatures au village serait inutile. Les habitants en avaient peur et ne sauraient qu'en faire. Les prendre avec eux à Magnolia, où elles n'avaient pas leur place, était également hors de question. Ils pouvaient bien les achever, mais la solution semblait extrême. A l'évidence, ces bêtes n'étaient pas assoiffées de sang. Elles n'avaient aucun instinct, aucune discrétion.

« Regarde, s'exclama alors Mirajane. Les trucs de ses sabots s'ouvrent et se referment comme des doigts ! Il doit avoir une capacité de préhension quelconque ! Oh ! Tu as encore une carotte ou un concombre pour voir s'il peut le tenir ? »

Elle paraissait vraiment captivée. Penchée vers l'animal effarouché qu'elle ne quittait plus des yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle perdait un peu de son habituelle superbe.

Elle ressemblait à sa sœur, réalisa soudain Laxus en lui tendant le demi-concombre qu'il lui restait. Elle le prit et voulut passer la main à travers les barreaux de cage. Sentant sans doute ses poils se hérisser sous l'action de la magie de Laxus, elle retint pourtant son geste. Il diminua l'intensité électrique de la prison et élargit l'espacement des éclairs, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Sa main s'était transformée en patte écaillée et achevait de tendre le légume.

Les doigts crochus du démon s'écartèrent, laissant le concombre en équilibre sur leur paume. En cet instant, et c'était si inhabituel qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder encore cette pensée, elle ne ressemblait pas seulement à sa cadette, mais à n'importe quel enfant. Avec cet air enjoué et concentré sur visage, elle aurait aussi bien pu être en train de nourrir Happy ou d'attraper un papillon à main nues.

Elle ne devait pas avoir deux ans de plus qu'Elfman, estima-t-il après un rapide calcul, pourtant, on le voyait comme un enfant alors qu'elle ne laissait personne la considérer autrement que comme l'aînée, responsable de sa fratrie – une jeune adulte. Il fallait bien dire qu'elle savait tenir son rôle et encadrer ses deux gamins d'une main de fer.

Il ne voyait simplement pas pourquoi son grand-père lui imposait encore d'être accompagnée. Elle manquait définitivement de finesse et ne maîtrisait sans doute pas bien son pouvoir, cependant, c'était également le cas de Gray, Reby ou Cana qu'on laissait pourtant sortir à leur guise. Mais bon, le vieux avait l'habitude notoire de prendre des décisions irrationnelles.

Après avoir observé la main de Mirajane quelques secondes, le veau s'approcha du légume qu'elle lui tendait et le huma. Il hésita encore avant d'enfin tendre une patte et de le prendre. Quand il le fit, Laxus vit distinctement les ongles de ses sabots s'écarter :

« Ce sont bien des doigts, reconnut-il.

\- Il n'y a pas un genre de comité des créatures délocalisées qui pourrait s'occuper de lui ? demanda Mira sans lui répondre, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Si, mais ils ne nous seront pas utiles. Comme ils dépendent du Haut Conseil de la Magie, il faut des mois avant qu'ils ne réagissent. Macao et Wabaka ont eu affaire à eux il y a quelques mois. Ne les lance jamais sur le sujet ou ils ne te lâcheront plus avec leur histoire. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'affaissa. Elle retira son bras de la cage et proposa sans transition qu'ils rejoignent la mère pour se décider. « Si ça se trouve, elle sait parler », espéra-t-elle encore.

Elle le fixa alors en silence, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos du veau. Avec un soupir, Laxus sortit une corde de sa besace, pénétra dans la cage, faisant aussitôt meugler la jeune bête, toujours terrorisée, et lui passa la corde au cou, veillant à ne pas l'étrangler d'un nœud trop serré. Pendant qu'il se concentrait à faire disparaître la cage, Mirajane s'exclama :

« Alors ? Tu viens ?

-La ferme, idiote, rugit-il. »

C'était malin. Lui parler pendant qu'il levait un sort qu'il avait lancé deux fois et maintenait en deux endroits différents. A quoi pensait-elle ? La cage de la mère n'avait pas disparu, il la sentait toujours, mais elle avait pu se dissiper ou s'affaiblir quand elle l'avait détourné de sa tâche.

* * *

Voilà. Je publierai donc la suite vendredi prochain.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	5. Minotaure IV

Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans la dernière partie de ce chapitre ! Toutes les questions devraient y trouver réponse – en espérant que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop plat. C'est toujours une des premières missions de Mira, je ne la pense pas déjà capable d'affronter des trucs comme Oracion Seis, même avec un Laxus de seize-dix-sept ans ^^.

Oh, et je pense qu'une des expressions que j'utilise est un belgicisme, mais je n'avais pas de français sous la main au moment de ma relecture pour vérifier. Si c'en est un, sachez que "sucer quelque chose de son pouce" signifie "deviner."

* * *

« Non, mais ca va, dis ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ce qui me prend ? Tu oses demander ? Tais-toi quand je me concentre, idiote !

\- Ca va, oui ? Si tu voulais que je reste silencieuse, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander. Tu crois quoi, que je suce tes changements d'humeur de mon pouce ? Lunatique !

\- Réfléchis un peu, imbécile ! J'ai lancé deux fois le même sort. Si tu me parles pendant que j'essaye de ne lever qu'une cage, tu crois qu'il se passe quoi ? Que l'autre va sagement rester à sa place ?

\- Encore une fois, tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir ! »

Mirajane avait élevé la voix à chaque réplique, et lui aussi. La gamine était obtuse – abrutie, bouchée et dangereuse. Elle lui lança un regard noir pendant qu'il tirait le veau vers sa mère. Ils marchèrent en silence un instant, puis elle marmonna :

« Cela dit, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point c'était poussé, ton truc. Comment tu fais pour maintenir ta magie à un endroit que tu ne vois pas ? »

Elle se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. On ne changeait pas d'humeur aussi rapidement. Enervé, il observa la figure toujours boudeuse de Mirajane. Son visage était fermé, presque neutre. Ce n'était pas une mine forcée, le froncement de ses sourcils était si faible qu'on le reconnaissait à peine. Elle était toujours remontée mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'en tenait pas compte. Stupide gamine et ses principes. C'était juste cette position qu'elle avait adoptée la veille. Elle avait refusé de répondre à ses piques comme elle refusait maintenant de s'enfoncer dans une querelle. Peut-être y voyait-elle une forme de maturité ou voulait-elle garder ses bonnes grâces vu le service qu'il lui rendait. Si elle voulait garder ses rancœurs pour soi, libre à elle. Ca lui ferait du silence.

« L'entraînement, lâcha-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules. »

C'était bien la seule qualité de cette fille, elle savait tenir sa bouche. Autant la cultiver jusque dans ses plus mauvais moments.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé la mère, qui n'avait pas apparu. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper.

En effet, quand ils arrivèrent, elle était toujours inconsciente.

Peut-être que Mirajane l'avait effectivement tuée. Ca résolvait partiellement leur problème, il serait plus facile de trouver une solution pour le jeune uniquement. Pendant qu'il nouait la longe du veau, qui tirait désespérément dessus pour rejoindre sa mère, à une souche, il leva la cage d'éclairs et Mirajane se précipita vers la créature pour s'accroupir à son côté.

« Minos ? Minos ? » appela-t-elle. Il ne put réprimer un sourire nerveux. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement naïf.

« Plutôt Tauros, non ? suggéra-t-il d'un ton léger, décidant soudain de jouer son jeu.

\- Mais enfin, Laxus ! Tu vois bien que c'est une femelle ! »

N'ayant rien à répondre, il glissa les mains dans ses poches et regarda la jeune fille chercher le pouls de la bête et poser l'oreille sur sa poitrine. Elle dut être satisfaite de ce qu'elle entendit puisqu'elle lui offrit un sourire pour la première fois depuis leur altercation quand elle se redressa.

« Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. C'était ton attaque, pas la mienne. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu lui as fait. »

La gamine lui déblatéra une histoire d'air saturé et d'asphyxie qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter. Il l'interrompit pour lui exposer les différentes options qu'il voyait pour disposer des animaux.

« Non, » répondit Mira, catégorique. Il haussa un sourcil à son encontre. De la main, elle pointa le large cou de l'animal. « Cette bête appartient à quelqu'un. On n'a qu'à le retrouver. »

Il distingua effectivement la marque qu'avait laissé un collier sur son poil. L'idée de devoir chercher le propriétaire des deux monstres ne le réjouissait cependant pas. Il essaya de faire changer sa compagne d'avis, mais devant sa persistance, finit par proposer de contacter l'Union des Vétérinaires. « Même si ce genre de bestiole n'est pas obligatoirement recensé, ils auront peut-être quand même reçu un avis de disparition, » justifia-t-il à contrecœur.

Mirajane le remercia d'un sourire franc. La bête avait commencé à montrer des signes d'un réveil proche et son petit s'était allongé à son flanc dès qu'il y avait eu assez de jeu dans l'attache qui le retenait. Elle libéra le veau et passa la corde autour du cou de l'adulte. Elle vérifia encore l'état de la souche à laquelle Laxus l'avait nouée puis sortit une boîte de la sacoche qui lui battait le flanc et proposa qu'ils profitent de la paix que leur accordait l'inconscience de l'animal pour manger. Le soleil commençait à baisser et Laxus sentait effectivement s'ouvrir son appétit. Ils dînèrent sans échanger une parole. Les choix de la jeune fille ne l'étonnaient pas, mais il ne les appréciait pas pour autant. Il avait espéré rentrer pour la nuit et craignait maintenant devoir dormir sur place.

La fin du repas fut troublée par les gesticulations de moins en moins tâtonnantes de la bête, maintenant pleinement réveillée. Laxus gardait un œil sur son entrave, mais Mirajane ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

Quand elle eut fini, elle proposa à Laxus de finir ses pilons de poulet. Le plat avait l'air extrêmement appétissant, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour accepter.  
La viande avait dû mariner dans du miel avant d'être grillée et était aussi bonne qu'elle en avait l'air.

Il ne leva les yeux de sa gamelle que pour surveiller sa compagne quand elle s'approcha des animaux dans le but de les amadouer. Elle s'approchait d'eux pas à pas, comme si sa lenteur pouvait atténuer la terreur qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils retournèrent au village où les habitants mirent de mauvais gré la grange où ils avaient laissé leurs sacs de voyage à leur disposition tandis que le maire envoyait chercher le vétérinaire le plus proche. Celui-ci, en visite dans le voisinage, arriva assez rapidement et, petit bonhomme empressé, prit aussitôt la situation en main. Posant un bras cajoleur autour des épaules de Mirajane, il la félicita de sa trouvaille et annonça l'espèce des bêtes avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.  
Un seul élevage en possédait, à Fiore. Après quelques explications enjouées, il décida de joindre la « fameuse brigade d'interventions animales, » dont personne dans l'assemblée n'avait pourtant entendu parler, et l'affaire fut réglée une demi-heure après son arrivée.

« Beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand-chose, au final, ces animaux, » chuchota Mirajane à Laxus avec un air taquin quand l'homme se détacha enfin d'elle pour se procurer une lacryma de communication. Elle se frotta mécaniquement le haut du bras et rejoignit Laxus contre le mur auquel il s'était appuyé. On vint encore les chercher après quelques minutes de calme pour régler des détails anodins, mais il la laissa entretenir la conversation et augmenta discrètement le volume de son SoundPod jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre des voix criardes de l'assistance enjouée et le flot de paroles discontinu du vétérinaire gringalet. Une brise légère agitait l'air chaud de la grange et en remuait l'odeur lourde. Ses sens pleins le vidaient de ses sentiments, il perdait ses dernières pensées dans la berceuse de sa musique.

Quand les vieux du village commencèrent à s'éparpiller, Mirajane revint à lui et annonça qu'il restait trois trains vers Magnolia ce soir-là. Elle demanda s'il préférait passer la nuit sur place, mais il reprit la route sans un mot. Une question pareille ne méritait pas de réponse, pensait-il avec malice. Elle dut encore vouloir saluer leur employeur, puisqu'elle ne le rejoignit que plusieurs minutes plus tard.  
Le regard posé droit devant elle, la mine fermée, elle le remercia cérémonieusement de l'avoir accompagnée.

« Pas de quoi, gamine, répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal. La prochaine fois, j'accepterai peut-être encore de te baby-sitter si tu apprends à mieux te comporter.

\- Laxus, tu pars pour deux mois à l'autre bout de Fiore. A ton retour, c'est moi qui baby-sitterai la guilde. »

Amusé, il poursuivit sa marche. Après quelques mètres, cependant, il demanda encore avec indifférence :

« Combien de missions as-tu remplies, d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est la quatrième. Si la prochaine se passe bien, le Maître me laissera partir en solo. »

Laxus l'observa brièvement. Si elle n'avait accompli que trois missions jusque-là, il était normal qu'elle se fasse encore accompagner.

Pourtant, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait accepté son tatouage de guilde. Elle s'était déjà souvent absentée plusieurs jours d'affilée sans ses cadets. C'étaient des enfants calmes et sages, il lui était arrivé de leur renvoyer une balle perdue, même s'il avait cessé de jouer avec les plus jeunes.  
Mirajane était très possessive envers son frère et sa sœur. Elle les laissait aller comme ils le désiraient, mais elle était attentive à ne pas les perdre des yeux si elle se trouvait en leur présence. Eux-mêmes adoraient la regarder quoi qu'elle fît, fiers et impressionnés par le fort caractère de l'adolescente.  
La présence de leur aînée autour d'Elfman et de Lisana était immanquable, et Laxus aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait quitté la guilde plus de trois fois au court des dernières semaines

Il ne voyait cependant pas de raisons de l'interroger à ce sujet et poursuivi avec elle son avancée, écoutant leurs pas s'accorder lentement.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ca vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger, mais je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai hâte de vous le montrer.

Pour les reviews, vous savez où aller ^^.


	6. La pièce

Bonjour !

La première partie est enfin terminée ! Cela dit, on n'entre pas vraiment dans la deuxième partie. Entre deux chapitres d'envergure, j'ai choisi d'insérer des épisodes plus légers dépeignant la vie quotidienne.

Autre changement, on quitte la perspective de Laxus – qui me manque déjà, le bougre.

J'espère que toutes ces nouveautés vous plairont !

Changeons de sujet : je tiens à remercier Neliia et Zuzu, qui ont pris la peine de commenter absolument tous les chapitres de cette fic. A vrai dire, elles ont commenté presque toutes mes fics : elles représentent 74% de mes reviews à elles seules ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

La nouvelle était chouette. C'était indéniable.  
Il lui arrivait de se montrer sauvage, violente, et elle était bien entendu beaucoup plus forte que beaucoup d'entre eux, mais elle n'en était pas moins chouette.

Les premiers jours avaient été étranges. Elle avait longtemps refusé qu'on s'adresse à elle. C'était alors qu'elle s'était montrée au plus noir de sa personnalité. Elle frappait les enfants qui l'approchaient trop souvent, rejetait de mots secs et durs toutes les discussions. Après quelques jours, seule Erza avait encore essayé d'amadouer une Mirajane pourtant trop effarouchée pour accepter les marques bruyantes de son attention.

Sa sœur, pourtant, s'entendait avec tout le monde et son frère, bien que moins ouvert, participait à la plupart de leurs jeux.

Après quelques semaines, cependant, elle avait commencé à entamer des conversations incertaines, à laisser les plus jeunes jouer près d'elle sans les renvoyer brusquement, à leur offrir un sourire hésitant, enfin, un sourire rare, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'ils surprenaient parfois quand elle parlait à Lisana ou Elfman, mais un sourire qu'une timide franchise rendait tout de même apaisant. Le changement avait été si doux que personne ne l'avait réellement remarqué, mais le jour où elle accepta enfin de porter la marque de la guilde, tous étaient de la même opinion : la nouvelle était chouette.

Quand ils s'ennuyaient, le soir, elle imitait les membres de la guilde pour les amuser. Elle contrefaisait leurs voix, leurs manies, et arrivait même à modifier légèrement son propre visage pour accentuer la caricature. Elle réussissait à s'allonger le nez pour personnifier Fabriz ou même à grandir un peu et à prendre une voix de stentor pour jouer un Guildarts très convaincant. Aux yeux de tous les enfants, cependant, le clou du spectacle restait le moment où ses cheveux immaculés changeaient de teinte. Tout le monde se taisait, retenait un pouffement d'anticipation, en regardait rougir jusqu'à la dernière de ses mèches. Elle bombait le torse, tournait en rond en prenait une grosse voix et criait, battant des bras : « Aha ! Je t'y prends, Gray ! C'est donc toi, fourbe vilain, qui as pris mon précieux gâteau à la fraise ! » Elle se tournait alors brusquement vers une table et s'offusquait : « Qu'ouïs-je ? La veuve et l'orphelin sont dans le besoin ? Moi seule puis alléger leur détresse, car mon armure et mon amour vaincront la misère de ce monde ! »

Tous les enfants riaient aux éclats, souvent accompagnés de nombreux adultes. Guildarts lui-même, qui était souvent la cible de ses moqueries, les rejoignait volontiers pour regarder la fluette jeune fille imiter les catastrophes qu'il causait et feindre sa maladresse. Il s'était tant esclaffé devant son « ma tête, ma tête ? Qu'ai-je fait de ma tête ? Je l'avais en main à l'instant ! » qu'il avait failli détruire le bâtiment. Plusieurs poutres porteuses étaient maintenant fendues. Cana avait entendu le maître parler de profiter des réparations pour revoir légèrement le plan de la guilde, même si elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Il arrivait toujours à Mira d'être d'humeur renfermée, de les renvoyer à leurs gamineries, comme elle disait, pour s'éloigner d'un pas vif, mais ils ne lui en tenaient plus rigueur. Ses regards noirs les effrayaient autant que l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à maîtriser sa magie, mais ils l'aimaient pour les moments où elle excellait à les occuper.

Régulièrement, elle préparait des jeux ou des défis pour occuper son frère et sa sœur, « des aventures », comme elle les appelait, et si d'autres enfants voulaient y participer, elle ne le leur interdisait que rarement. Elfman et Lisana étaient très fiers de Mira, et il fallait bien reconnaître que personne à Fairy Tail n'avait une grande sœur comme elle.

Quand Elfman lui répétait d'une voix douce les histoires que Mira leur avait racontées la veille, Cana ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Ce n'était pas un mauvais conteur, mais il n'avait pas l'éloquence aisée et les pirouettes narratives de sa sœur. Elle restait pourtant pendue à ses lèvres.  
Les matinées qu'ils passaient à imaginer des suites à ces aventures étaient les plus belles à ses yeux. Ils traversaient Magnolia en courant, qui brigand, qui héros, cherchant à délivrer le mage noir de sa prison ou à capturer eux aussi un démon démiurge – quand Cana avait voulu savoir pourquoi le démon était démiurge, Elfman avait haussé les épaules.

« Peut-être que c'est son nom de famille. »

L'idée était élégante. S'il elle épousait le démon après l'avoir capturé, peut-être qu'elle deviendrait Cana Démiurge. « Reine des Enfers et Impératrice des Mondes, » avait rajouté Elfman avec empressement. Oui, c'était une idée magnifique. Pourtant, quand elle se présenta à l'autel, son noir fiancé à son côté, Mirajane était apparue, tombée de l'arbre à l'ombre duquel ils menaient la cérémonie : « Je m'y oppose ! » s'était-elle exclamée. L'être était un traître, un manipulateur qui avait voulu profiter de la naïveté de sa promise pour accéder aux secrets de Fairy Tail.

Cana était dévastée, Elfman offusqué. Ensemble, ils attaquèrent Démiurge, qu'incarnait maintenant une Mira échevelée. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir l'attraper, lui par les mains, elle par les pieds, et la jeter dans l'eau féérique de la rivière, à laquelle une bénédiction ancestrale permettait les forces maléfiques. Mira poussa un cri déchirant et s'effondra dans un grand jet d'éclaboussures.

Démiurge le démon reviendrait souvent dans leurs jeux, même si Mira elle-même ne les rejoignait que rarement. Avec ou sans elle, cependant, c'était un réel plaisir de déjouer ses tours.

Quand les enfants avaient voulu organiser une pièce de théâtre pour le festival de Fantasia, il leur avait semblé évident que Mira y participerait. Le refus catégorique qu'elle leur opposa les prit de court. La petite Lisana avait essayé de l'intéresser au projet. Si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre son irascible grande sœur, c'était elle. Pourtant, rien n'y fit.

Avec le temps, les jeunes mages avaient appris à respecter les sautes d'humeur de leur camarade. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de ne pas vouloir avoir affaire avec eux plusieurs jours d'affilée. Elle savait faire regretter amèrement ceux qui cherchaient à lui forcer la main. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de menaçant que Cana, dont le pouvoir magique était pourtant plus développé, craignait autant que les autres. Comme tout le monde, elle avait appris à surveiller les modulations dans le ton de sa voix et à l'éviter les mauvais jours. Pour la plupart, ils prévoyaient maintenant les modulations de son humeur et les acceptaient comme ils acceptaient les manies de Gray et la candeur de Natsu. C'était une fille qui s'isolait volontiers pour s'entraîner, pour lire ou simplement parce qu'elle les avait assez vu. On la voyait souvent, sur la colline, enchaîner des mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement fluides ou lancer un sort si souvent que même l'intonation de son explosion leur devenait familière. On ne la dérangeait jamais plus quand elle s'exerçait.

Bien entendu, Natsu avait mis plus longtemps que le reste d'entre eux à comprendre le caractère changeant de Mira. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu la forcer à une de ses représentations de caricatures alors qu'il était évident qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un de ses bons moments. Mira avait toujours particulièrement peu de patience avec Natsu, que sa simple présence hérissait. Il l'avait saisie par le bras, voulant à l'évidence la traîner dans le coin où ils jouaient. Avec une force qu'on ne lui soupçonnait alors pas, elle l'avait expulsé jusqu'à la rambarde du premier étage, dont il était tombé dans un grand fracas. Irritée par ces exhortations, elle n'avait plus joué avec quiconque plusieurs semaines de suite.

Ainsi considéra-t-on l'affaire comme réglée quand Mira refusa de prendre part à la pièce. Sa prestance leur manquerait certainement, mais ils savaient très bien qu'elle était simplement intraitable. Longtemps, ils hésitèrent même à abandonner l'idée de cette prestation. Erza, pourtant, ne les laissa pas s'abattre ainsi et les convainquit de poursuivre les répétitions. Il n'y avait pas de raison que l'absence d'une personne détruise leur troupe, plaida-t-elle. Il y avait autant de talents que de gens dans ce petit groupe. Mira ne voulait pas d'eux ? Libre à elle, c'était à elle que manquerait l'événement, pas à eux.

Ils entamèrent donc la mise en scène de la pièce que Reby avait écrite pour l'occasion. C'était très loin de ce que Cana avait imaginé. Ils travaillaient sérieusement à retenir leurs parts de textes sous la direction sévère d'Erza qui, si elle ne manquait pas de verve quand elle récitait ses propres répliques, n'arrivait pourtant pas pour autant à leur insuffler l'impulsion joyeuse dont ils manquaient. Elle était stricte. Tout autour d'elle était régulé, minuté. Erza régissait chaque mouvement avec la minutie qui la caractérisait.  
Cana avait de plus en plus l'impression de manquer d'air. Si la pièce l'avait initialement amusée, elle oubliait de plus en plus de se rendre aux rendez-vous réguliers que leur imposait leur amie. Les conversations auxquelles l'invitaient Macao et Wabaka l'intéressaient maintenant plus que l'avancée de la préparation des décors ou la répartition des rôles entre les machinistes.

Les deux mages étaient récemment revenus d'une mission délicate et se montraient très satisfait de profiter à nouveau du confort de Fairy Tail. Ils buvaient bière sur bière, lui proposant parfois une gorgée de leur boisson. La première fois, le goût amer lui avait déplu, mais elle commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Certainement moins terrible que les sermons d'Erza, en tous cas.

Une après-midi, Macao lui demanda pourquoi tous les enfants avaient soudain disparu. « Au théâtre, sans doute, » marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils travaillaient dessus depuis une semaine, elle avait depuis longtemps perdu toute motivation et leur raconta les grandes lignes de l'histoire d'une voix assez morne. Malgré son propre manque d'enjouement, ils furent aussitôt acquis au projet. Wabaka se leva d'un bond quand elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle ne se rendrait pas à la répétition, très vite rejoint par un Macao survolté. Ils se saisirent chacun d'un de ses bras ils la portèrent vers la cour où s'étaient réunis les autres enfants.  
En chemin, ils croisèrent Mira, dont les commentaires moqueurs les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la grande porte. Cana, les pieds battant l'air, rougit sans savoir quoi répondre, mais Wabaka, en la dépassant, fit s'échapper un filet de fumée de sa pipe. Il s'étala en une nasse qui l'enveloppa sans qu'elle pût réagir, et la tira à leur suite. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres, Mira ? » demanda Macao sans se retourner. La jeune fille cessa un bref instant de se débattre pour leur répondre sèchement qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

« Ah, je vois, s'étonna Wabaka. C'est parce que tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? »

La réflexion eut un effet drastique. Mira cessa soudainement de s'agiter. Cana tourna la tête juste à temps pour la voir poser les pieds fermement au sol et tirer avec force sur le filet qui l'enveloppait. Soudain tiré en arrière, Wabaka manqua de s'effondrer. Il laissa échapper le bras de Cana, qui n'évita elle-même de chuter que grâce à la rapidité des réflexes de Macao. Quand elle redressa, Mira était déjà à hauteur de son adversaire, qu'elle attrapa par le col, son regard le plus déterminé au visage.

« Tu ne vois rien du tout. »

Elle le lâcha et le contourna lui sans plus se préoccuper de la fumée qui partait en arabesques évanescentes autour d'elle. Wabaka mit un instant à se remettre de son émotion puis éclata de rire, accompagné bientôt de Macao. « Ce caractère ! » s'exclama-t-il après s'être calmé.

Cana rejoignit enfin la réunion, mais personne ne la remarqua. Mira était déjà là, les regards étonnés des jeunes mages fixés sur elle.  
Elle se saisit d'un geste brusque du texte que tenait Gray en main, et le parcourut des yeux dans le silence.

« Je veux bien le rôle d'Atashi, » annonça-t-elle après un instant.

* * *

Voilà-voilà ! J'ai essayé de rendre le changement de perceptive sensible dans la narration, qu'en pensez-vous.

Sinon, certains d'entre vous connaissent ma théorie sur la relation entre Cana et Elfman… C'est ici que tout commence. Je reviendrai souvent au pov de Cana, parce que j'aime beaucoup ses rapports avec les Strauss et qu'il faut bien que je développe son amitié avec Elfman ^^

Sinon, sachez que je retiens un très mauvais jeu de mot sur le démon démiurge/des murges.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, même en quelques mots :)


	7. Les bandits du Bois Gris I

Eeeeet on reprend une partie « aventure » un peu plus longue, comme Minotaure, même si je vais mettre un peu de temps à l'installer. Je crois qu'elle durera six chapitres environ.

Sinon, vous savez maintenant que j'aime bien les chiffres inutiles. Donc voilà, cette semaine, cet fic a atteint le nombre de lectures de mon premier OS, posté en juillet, je crois, trois mois et cinq chapitres après la publication de l'intro. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise du succès de ce premier OS et ces données confirment mon étonnement ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On reconnaissait Fairy Tail de loin. Son imposante bâtisse n'échappait pas plus à l'œil que les cris qui s'en élevaient à l'oreille. Quand il rentrait de mission, c'était à ces sons familiers qu'il aimait le plus se repérer. Il fermait les yeux et laissait la vie de sa guilde le guider jusqu'à la grande porte. Les trois marches qui rompaient le tracé égal du chemin elles-mêmes ne le faisaient plus trébucher, tant il les avait parcourues. Il s'arrêtait à quelques pas de l'entrée, à l'endroit où l'odeur d'un repas tentait timidement de refouler les lourds effluves de la nature, où gratins et rôtis s'annonçaient au milieu des odeurs de l'herbe et des fleurs.

Il ouvrait les paupières pour enfin laisser les couleurs chaudes du bâtiment lui souhaiter la bienvenue. En s'emplissant ainsi les sens, il se confortait dans l'idée de son retour. Sa maison s'inscrivait en lui, sa famille cessait d'être un souvenir pour redevenir un fait vibrant quand enfin Fairy Tail faisait flotter autour de lui ses impressions propres.

On connaissait son rituel, à la guilde. On le laissait faire sans le déranger. Les mages avaient appris à ne le saluer qu'une fois qu'il avait passé le seuil.  
Ce jour-là, pourtant, personne ne l'apostropha. La grande salle était pleine, mais les voix se turent à son approche, et les mages le regardaient maintenant, un air incertain sur le visage.

Le jeune Nab fronça les sourcils et, le premier, demanda : « C'est bien toi, Fabriz ? »

Le vieux mage était intrigué. Jamais il n'avait été accueilli ainsi.

« Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas moi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

-Hahaha ! s'esclaffa soudain Guildarts de l'autre bout du hall. Fabriz ! Avec tes petites manies, tu serais bien la cible idéale ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

Il se leva et le rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Plus perturbé que jamais, Fabriz le laissa lui serrer vigoureusement l'épaule. L'ambiance avait quelque chose d'inhabituellement lourd, de méfiant.

« Tu n'es pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Guildarts se perdait jusqu'au coin de son oeil. Frabriz secoua légèrement la tête, provoquant un gloussement d'anticipation chez son ami.

« Allez, viens t'asseoir. Je te raconte. Une bière ? Tu as faim ? Je te conseille le ragoût, une merveille comme on n'en fait plus. Mets-toi à l'aise, c'est une sacrée histoire. »

Les événements semblaient avoir commencé avec Erza, même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte à l'époque. Ils avaient mis le comportement étrange de la petite sur le compte de son excentricité, lui expliqua Guildarts avec enjouement.

La petite fille avait pris l'étrange habitude de répéter nombreuses de ses actions sans raison apparente. Elle revenait un matin de mission, des anecdotes pétillantes plein la bouche, puis disparaissait pour plusieurs heures. A son retour, elle racontait avec entrain les mêmes détails et s'étonnait que personne ne s'intéresse plus à ses aventures. Ils s'étaient honnêtement dit qu'elle traversait une de ses phases. Après tout, pensaient-ils, on ne savait jamais avec elle. Erza n'était pas toujours une enfant rationnelle.

Ils avaient commencé à se faire du souci pour elle quelques semaines plus tard, quand son étrange habitude s'était aggravée. Erza avait toujours aimé les sucreries, mais elle savait respecter les limites que Gudrun, qui veillait à l'alimentation des enfants, lui imposait. Récemment, pourtant, elle s'était prise à lui demander une part de gâteau plusieurs fois par jours. Quand la cuisinière lui refusait une nouvelle tranche, elle faisait mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi.  
On avait vu la fillette prise de rages folles qui glaçaient la guilde, on l'avait vue éclater en sanglots, mais dernièrement elle s'était mise à s'accroupir très calmement au pied d'un pilier, presque résignée. Elle levait et baissait mécaniquement ses doigts, comme pour les compter, et marmonnait en boucle : « J'ai eu mon fraisier. Il est dans mon ventre. Son goût. Dans mon ventre. J'ai eu mon fraisier. Il est dans mon ventre. »

L'adolescente semblait de plus en plus dérangée, son état les inquiétait sérieusement.  
Un jour, la femme de Wabaka vint à la guilde et l'intima devant toute l'assemblée à se dépêcher de rentrer et s'en alla aussitôt, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. C'était une dame imposante, tout le monde savait qu'il la craignait autant qu'il l'avait aimée avant que leur mariage ne transforme la douce fiancée en une matrone autoritaire. Il s'empressa donc vers la ville sous les rires moqueurs de ses compagnons. Son épouse, pourtant, l'accueillit très froidement quand il arriva au foyer. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé – quelle raison aurait pu la pousser à monter chez les fous ? Il la dérangeait. Il faisait mieux de retourner boire ailleurs s'il n'était occuper à gagner leur vie. Wabaka, bien entendu, était rentré, penaud. Guildarts avait les larmes aux yeux en racontant qu'il était resté sur le qui-vive toute l'après-midi, sursautant dès que s'élevait un timbre féminin dans le hall.

A partir de ce jour, les victimes s'étaient enchaînées. On avait vu Natsu faire des bêtises à deux endroits de la ville au même moment, Reby, sans le savoir, emprunta la moitié des livres de la bibliothèque communale et dut les rapporter dizaine par dizaine, incapable de tous les porter, et Gray affirma s'être croisé lui-même quand il s'entraînait au bord du canal.

Ivan monta un jour à la guilde, l'air particulièrement irrité, pour demander au Maître au nom de quelle folie il avait décidé d'envoyer un gamin le sommer – un gamin que Makarov, naturellement, n'avait jamais dépêché.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer, conclut Guildarts, qui avait pourtant l'air de penser le contraire. Tous les mages se jaugeaient avec suspicion quand ils se croisaient. On appréciait la blague tout en craignant d'en faire les frais et, surtout, on commençait à se demander d'où venait le problème.

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une attaque sournoise d'une guilde ennemie pour semer la zizanie au sein des membres, estimaient maintenant certains mages. Karen avait émis l'hypothèse d'un plat mal concocté ou conservé qui leur faisait partager des hallucinations collectives. Gudrun en avait été si offensée qu'elle refusait toujours de la servir.

Le Maître lui-même semblait prendre la situation au sérieux, même s'il ne paraissait pas réellement inquiet. En levant la tête, Fabriz le vit scruter la guilde du regard depuis la rambarde du premier étage. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Makarov lui octroya un clin d'oeil complice.

De mémoire, jamais Fabriz n'avait rien vu de semblable. Plusieurs mois de ce régime avaient laissé une empreinte très nette sur Fairy Tail. On ressentait l'incertitude des membres jusque dans leurs moindres échanges. Quand il pénétrait le hall, il voyait les regards s'attarder sur sa démarche. Les oreilles suivaient le bruit irrégulier que son déhanchement donnait à ses pas, cherchant à repérer une erreur dans sa cadence. Mais le sosie n'en commettait pas. C'était un fait assez fascinant. Il arrivait qu'une personne soit repérée en deux endroits. On la confrontait, mais même alors, il était impossible de la distinguer de son imposteur. Les réponses des deux répliques étaient également plausibles et légitimes. Force était de constater le talent du plaisantin.

Fabriz ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler les interactions ainsi faussées avec admiration. Plus le temps passait, plus il comprenait l'amusement de Guildarts. Observer la rumeur gonfler autour des allées et venues des cibles préférées des Sosies était devenu un des passe-temps préférés des deux anciens. Ils ne l'admettraient pas ouvertement, mais ils reportaient l'un comme l'autre leur prochain départ sous divers prétextes pour prolonger ce petit plaisir.

Un avis de recherche avait bien attiré le regard de Guildarts, qui était à Magnolia depuis maintenant près d'un mois, mais il hésitait à prendre la mission. Makarov leur donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'élucider le mystère. « Rien que ce matin » – commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.  
Beaucoup d'adultes avaient profité du temps idéal pour partir en mission, laissant le hall entièrement vide, mais un groupe d'enfants rentrait maintenant, affamés par leur visite au bord du lac. Guildarts souligna son silence soudain d'un clin d'œil de connivence.

La grande salle s'emplit de leur tapage chaleureux. Comme toujours avec eux, c'était à crierait le plus fort, tomberait le plus loin. Le ton montait essentiellement autour de Gray et Cana. Ils élevèrent la voix jusqu'à ce que le sujet de leur dispute soit évident pour tous. Fabriz réprima un sourire enjoué. Il voulait manger du poulet, elle du poisson. Quand Reby et ses petits amis partagèrent leur opinion sur la question, la chicane dégénéra en empoigne générale.

Erza poussa un long soupir qui suffit à glacer la marmaille.

« Pitoyable, dit-elle. Vous n'êtes même pas capables de vous laver les mains et d'attendre la distribution des assiettes. Gray, Cana ! Vous savez bien que vous ne choisissez pas le menu. Natsu ! Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui te calmerai. Elfman ! Ce n'est pas parce que les autres se battent que tu dois les imiter. »

Elle se tut et passa un regard sévère sur le cercle bigarré de bras et de têtes entremêlés. Les enfants se dispersèrent brusquement et la plupart se rua avec empressement vers les toilettes, d'où s'éleva alors le bruit de leurs rires et des éclaboussures de l'eau. Fabriz et Guildarts échangèrent un nouveau regard amusé. Les enfants étaient à la fois si prévisibles et inattendus.

Erza détourna son attention de ses protégés pour demander une pâtisserie du ton poli et guidé qui lui était coutumier. Gudrun, occupée à tendre les premières portions à ceux qui s'étaient déjà attablés, lui répondit distraitement de se servir. La jeune mage se saisit du grand couteau à tartes, mais une voix grondante interrompit son geste :

« Mirajane Strauss ! »

Tout le monde s'immobilisa, aussi impressionné qu'interloqué par l'intimation du Maître. Seule Lisana osa, après quelques instants, énoncer l'évidence :

« Mais… Maître… Mira n'est pas là.

\- Transforme-toi, Mirajane, fut la réponse impérative. »

Il y eut un flottement incertain. Personne ne dit rien, mais tous les yeux suivirent le regard du Maitre et se posèrent sur Erza. Le visage de l'adolescente était fermé dans une moue mécontente. Après un instant, sa peau sembla soudain gondoler comme si des milliers d'insectes invisibles s'étaient mis en mouvement sur son visage et ses bras. Soudain, sans qu'aucun enfant ne sût expliquer comment, Mira se retrouva dans l'armure d'Erza.

C'était un spectacle désopilant pour les deux adultes qui tentaient de faire mine de rien depuis leur table au fond de la salle. Ils se doutaient depuis longtemps que la farce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un ennemi de la guilde – ils avaient plusieurs paris en cours sur l'identité du coupable et, si Mirajane ne leur était jamais venue à l'esprit, ils s'accordèrent à murmurer que c'était pourtant évident. La gamine avait un esprit rebelle et un pouvoir grandissant qui s'accordaient bien dans cette blague. Contrairement aux enfants, muets de surprise, ils pouvaient savourer tout le comique de la situation avec recul. L'armure était à la fois trop large et trop courte pour la jeune fille qui la portait maintenant, lui découpant une silhouette gauche, disproportionnée.

La jupe qu'elle portait bâillait autour de ses jambes trop fines. Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique sur son atour et retint de la main l'étoffe qui menaçait de glisser de ses hanches, puis un releva la tête, posant un regard assuré sur Makarov.

« Transformation de niveau deux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, badin.

\- Comment m'avez-vous repérée ?

\- A ton empreinte magique, bien sûr. J'aimerais que tu prennes l'habitude de me mettre au courant des avancées de ta magie au lieu de garder de tels progrès pour toi. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de petits secrets. »

Une expression déterminée, pleine de défi, s'inscrivit sur les traits de Mirajane. Il était clair qu'elle avait décidé qu'on ne la reprendrait plus sur cette faiblesse et qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à améliorer son coup.

« Impayable, » murmura Guildarts, qui réfrénait maintenant à grand-peine son hilarité. La détermination bravade de la jeune mage, le contraste entre la résolution sur ses traits fins et son attirail hétéroclite s'accumulaient pour rendre cette situation mémorable. Devoir réprimer leurs rires accentuait encore leur joie. Ils se sentaient presque jubiler.

* * *

Voilà ! Comme toujours, votre avis m'intéresse, qu'il soit construit ou non !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Et bonne année à tous !

Désolée du temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à paraître. Je suis partie en vacances en oubliant la clef usb sur laquelle je l'avais enregistré.

Encore quelques épiphénomènes autour de la blague de Mira, puis nous partirons enfin vers le Bois Gris.

* * *

Erza était incertaine. Le gâteau qui trônait devait elle était absolument magnifique, cerclé d'une couronne de fraises qui supportaient une crème mousseline dont l'enivrante odeur vanillée lui montait à la tête. Le nappage rose qui surmontait le tout achevait de la titiller. La tentation était presque une torture. Mais il y avait le regard que lui lançait Mira, les bras croisés qu'elle maintenait fermement contre sa poitrine, le pli mécontent au coin de sa bouche et le froncement de ses sourcils.

La rage froide de la jeune fille était palpable. L'aura qu'elle dégageait devait se ressentir jusqu'à l'entrée de la guilde, pourtant, contre son habitude, elle restait calme – implacablement calme. Elle tenait ses prunelles expressives fixées sur Erza et la pâtisserie que le Maître l'avait poussée à lui offrir en guise d'excuse pour ses actions récentes.

« Bon appétit, dit-elle finalement d'une voix robotique. Excuse-moi d'avoir pris ta forme auprès de tes camarades. »

Elle se retourna très brusquement et quitta la guilde sans plus dire un mot, refermant derrière elle la porte magistrale d'un geste brusque. Le silence sembla résonner dans le hall, se réverbérer contre les murs crêpés dans un écho maladif. Makarov le brisa d'une voix joyeuse :

« Hé bien ! Ca s'est mieux passé que je ne l'espérais ! Pourquoi ne pas goûter et nous dire ce que tu en penses, Erza ? »

Le trouble d'Erza devint frayeur. Mira n'avait pas prononcé un mot de plus que nécessaire, pas esquissé un geste de menace. C'était si éloigné de ses habitudes. _Chien qui aboie ne mord pas_ , disait-on souvent à son sujet pour se rassurer, quand elle était d'humeur particulièrement sombre. Ce calme n'augurait rien de bon. Si leurs disputes démonstratives étaient des jeux d'enfants, ce silence n'était-il pas sa première réelle déclaration de guerre ? Peut-être – peut-être avait-elle empoisonné le chef-d'œuvre culinaire qu'elle avait été contrainte de préparer ?

« Courage, » s'exhorta la mage. Il y avait pire mort que le décès par fraisier.

Elle prit la part de gâteau que lui tendait le maître de Fairy Tail en le remerciant d'une voix vacillante. Nombreux la crurent submergée par l'émotion que lui causait la beauté de la pâtisserie. Et ils n'avaient pas tort, bien entendu, ce gâteau le méritait. De la fourchette, elle coupa une première bouchée. La crème, ferme et mousseuse à la fois, se fendait sous la pression du métal. Les fraises – oh, les fraises ! – s'écrasaient légèrement avant de se laisser diviser. Puis la galette craqua. Elle craqua. Erza entendit l'entendit autant qu'elle le sentit. Le bruit étouffé par la garniture, la base qui résistait à la force légère qu'elle lui appliquait et qui soudain céda et ouvrit à la coupe le tendre moelleux de sa pâte. Un instant encore et ces textures seraient siennes, deviendraient goûts en son palais.  
Erza n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle précipita la nourriture à sa bouche – et crut se perdre.

C'était parfait. Un instant, ce fut comme si son existence se limitait aux saveurs qui se diffusaient entre ses dents, qui se pressaient, se diluaient en elle.

Sens. Echos. Le goût tendre durait et se perdait tout à la fois, agitait encore ses papilles quand elle eut dégluti. Erza essaya de se remettre. Elle leva les yeux vers le Maître qui l'observait dans l'expectative.

« Une merveille. »

Le verdict était évident. Ne pas le reconnaître eût été un mensonge éhonté.

Quels que fussent les défauts de Mira, quelle que fût la rancune qu'elles se tenaient, elle venait de renverser son monde. C'était une artiste. Une visionnaire. Erza prit une nouvelle bouchée. Nouvel instant d'épiphanie.  
Elle se releva d'un bond : « Je dois la remercier. »

Lisana, qui la regardait déguster avec intérêt, sembla étonnée.

« Heu… Erza, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mais je dois la remercier ! Elle doit savoir que son travail n'a pas été vain ! Que j'ai su aller au-devant de son œuvre !

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit la petite fille, encore plus dubitative. Si… Si tu veux, je pourrai lui dire que tu l'as complimentée. »

Erza n'était certaine que les mots maladroits de Lisana sauraient exprimer l'expérience qu'elle avait traversée, mais Wabaka, surgi de nulle part, s'installa à côté d'elle et, passant le bras autour de ses épaules, la força à s'asseoir elle-aussi.  
« Voyons, voyons, » dit Macao en lui servant une nouvelle portion de gâteau qu'elle accepta et entama sans même s'en rendre compte, « ne va pas ennuyer Mira avec ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait très bien à quel point c'est bon.

\- Bon ? Bon ! Quelle injustice ! »

Wabaka la fit taire en lui glissant une nouvelle cuillérée en bouche.

« Chut, reste calme.

\- Nous avons besoin de Mira, et tu vas rester très sagement aussi loin d'elle que possible.

\- Exactement. En fait, elle ne va plus te voir avant d'avoir accepté notre mission

\- Voilà. Donc tu vas finir ton gâteau, et tu vas sagement quitter la guilde. Regarde, je t'ai trouvé une magnifique quête dans les Hameaux Venteux. Savais-tu qu'il y avait là un magnifique musée d'histoire médiévale ? »

Le regard d'Erza passait de l'un à l'autre. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle avait la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir de prise sur la conversation, même si la soudaine familiarité de deux adultes la touchait. Le bras de Wabaka n'avait pas quitté son épaule. Macao penchait légèrement la tête en s'adressant à elle d'une voix douce. Ils se montraient rarement aussi amicaux avec elle.  
Ne comprenant pas ce qui les prenait, Erza rougit violemment en hochant la tête avec une timidité inhabituelle. Elle avala une énorme bouchée de crème et de fraises et demanda « ah bon ? » d'une petite voix. Elle laissa l'homme lui présenter un ordre de mission froissé et lui énumérer par le détail les pièces de la collection du musée pendant qu'elle lisait les directives de la quête. Ce n'était rien de très intéressant, une simple mission alimentaire comme il y en avait tant. Mais les noms que lui susurrait Macao éveillaient son imagination.

« Le forgeron céleste ? Kion Zéphyr ?

\- Mais oui, ses ateliers sont à l'origine de la prospérité de la région, tu ne le savais pas ? »

Wabaka et lui échangèrent un regard complice. L'affaire allait bon train. Erza était aussi facile à convaincre qu'ils l'avaient soupçonné. Ils pourraient bientôt la déposer à la gare sans qu'elle ne résiste aucunement. Le terrain serait alors libre. Ils se doutaient qu'amadouer Mira demanderait beaucoup plus de travail. Les punitions du Maître l'avaient réellement remontée. Elle en avait accepté une part avec philosophie, mais devoir cuisiner pour Erza lui restait à l'évidence autant en travers de la gorge que l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie dans l'enceinte de Magnolia pour un mois.  
Il serait difficile de la convaincre de les appuyer dans la mission qu'ils avaient acceptée. Envoyer sa rivale au loin était presque une condition préalable à leurs plans.

Heureusement pour eux, la jeune fille était subjuguée par le programme qu'ils lui proposaient. Elle parlait maintenant de libérer de ses ennemis le sol foulé par Kion Zéphyr. Ils se turent, observant l'effet de leurs paroles. Erza demanda à Gudrun d'emballer les restes de son gâteau et partit préparer ses bagages :

« Je dois empaqueter deux ou trois petites choses, je serai de retour d'ici quelques minutes. Ah, comme un voyage doit passer vite si on mange ce délice en route ! »

La vieille cuisinière marmonna quelque chose sur sa santé et, sans demander l'avis de quiconque, coupa la pâtisserie en deux, rapportant à la cuisine le morceau le plus large. Erza, dans son empressement, ne remarqua toutefois rien. Deux heures à peine après avoir reçu son fraisier, elle était assise dans le premier train vers l'est.

Quand elle quitta la guilde, Cana s'appropria la place qu'elle avait occupée un instant auparavant.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse se faire manipuler comme ça, constata-t-elle avec un large sourire. Comment peut-elle ne rien remarquer ? Vous m'expliquez le but de cette scène ? »

D'un geste, Macao commanda trois bières. Cana était de bonne compagnie. Elle se taisait souvent, mais elle savait écouter et son humour pince-sans-rire éclairait toujours la conversation.

Ils lui rappelèrent donc la mission d'infiltration qu'ils avaient accomplie récemment, une enquête sur un clan thaumaturge capable d'invoquer des esprits qui avait annoncé que la colère des morts s'abattrait sur un village si les habitants ne respectaient pas leurs caprices irrationnels. L'employeur leur demandait de vérifier sans se faire remarquer la base sur laquelle se fondaient leur influence et leur pouvoir.

Ils avaient rapidement pu découvrir que seul un des chamans avait une réelle maîtrise magique. Les autres montaient autour de lui un impressionnant décorum face auquel les citoyens superstitieux perdaient toute contenance.

Leur employeur avait été très satisfait des résultats.

« Mais bon, il ne savait pas que la chance est notre plus grand pouvoir, » commenta Wabaka en levant sa chope. Ils trinquèrent et reprirent la narration :

« Du coup, il a de nouveau fait appel à nous… Pour une vraie mission d'infiltration, cette fois, un truc où on doit gagner la confiance d'une bande de brigands, monter la hiérarchie et localiser les quartiers de leur insaisissable chef, que les chevaliers runiques n'ont toujours pas découverts après six mois de recherches. Tu vois le genre. Le nouveau pouvoir de Mira serait une belle pirouette pour se sortir de cette situation. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rester plusieurs semaines sous couverture, et, s'ils étaient honnêtes, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de faire des bandits crédibles.

Cana devait être d'accord avec eux, puisqu'elle faillit recracher sa bière et ne retint son rire qu'à grand peine quand ils lui eurent décrit le groupe qu'ils étaient supposés infiltrer.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat pareil, grommela Macao, vexé.

\- Attends, mais attends ! Prends une fois l'air menaçant, juste pour voir ! »

Les larmes de rire de la fillette faisaient plaisir à voir. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, elle avait été assez sombre récemment, n'adressant plus la parole à quiconque sans être d'abord abordée. Elle avait même disparu pendant plus de douze heures le jour de la fête de départ de Guildartz, elle qui ne refusait jamais un verre. Si leur ridicule lui rendait sa bonne humeur, ils s'en réjouissaient.

Wabaka commanda trois nouvelles bières. Quand elles arrivèrent, Cana reprit ses esprits :

« Donc vous avez besoin de Mira et vous essayez d'aplanir le terrain en chassant Erza ?

\- Exact, répondit Macao en levant le verre à ces mots.

\- Quand vous négociez avec elle, rappelez-lui que c'est l'occasion de fuir son interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

\- Négocier avec qui ? »

Tous trois s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. C'était la voix de Mira. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Elle se tenait au bout de la table, un sourcil levé, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, et appuya ses mains sur le bois massif pour se pencher vers eux avec une expression faussement interrogative.

« Mira, l'accueillit Wabaka d'une voix inhabituellement enjouée, je… nous… nous parlions justement de toi…

\- Vraiment ? Amusante coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cana réprima alors un sourire. MiraElle s'amusait visiblement de la situation et ne comptait pas s'énerver. Sans doute avait-elle entendu son dernier argument et désirait-elle déjà accompagner les deux mages dans leur mission. Elle pouvait aussi simplement vouloir s'égayer quelques minutes à leurs dépens, mais ça ne lui semblait pas grave non plus.

* * *

Vous savez qu'il m'arrive de lutter avec quelques belgicismes. En soi, ça ne me dérange pas de les utiliser, mais je dois penser à leur effet sur des lecteurs essentiellement français. Sachez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à censurer « Attends, mais attends ! Prends l'air menaçant une fois, juste pour voir ! » en me disant que ce serait beaucoup trop cliché.

Comme toujours, les reviews me font plaisir, je ne me lasse pas de les recevoir et d'y répondre ^^


	9. Les bandits du Bois Gris III

Salut les gens ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu dans l'urgence, je suis débordée par la fin du semestre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

« C'est gentil, mais non. »

Il s'étaient attendus à devoir amadouer Mira, mais le ton ferme dans lequel elle avait décliné leur invitation les étonnait. Mira avait l'habitude de tourner les choses en dérision ou de s'énerver, pas de donner une réponse aussi définitive avec une telle distance. Il voulut interroger Wabaka du regard mais Cana s'était déjà penchée sur Mira et la pressait dans un geste affectueux en lui disant :

« Mais ne te fais pas prier comme ça, tu sais que tu accepteras dans dix minutes ! »

Mira ne repoussa pas l'étreinte mais secoua la tête en réitérant son refus.

« Bon, alors dis-nous au moins pourquoi, qu'on puisse préparer des arguments pour te convaincre !

\- Tu ne me convaincras pas, Cana, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas laisser Elfman et Lisana derrière ? Je suis sûre qu'ils pourront rester chez la femme de Macao, hein Macao ? Et j'irai jouer avec eux tous les jours, et puis c'est bon pour eux de faire des missions sans toi.

\- Tu ne fais pas partie de la quête ? s'étonna Mira.

\- Moi ? Non, non, pas du tout !

\- Pourquoi veux-tu tellement que je rejoigne Macao et Wabaka, alors ? »

Cana haussa les épaules. Les deux adultes les regardaient poursuivre leur conversation sans dire un mot, se contentant de boire une gorgée de bière de temps en temps et de commander de nouvelles boissons pour les jeunes filles.

Ils soupçonnaient l'effet des deux bières que Cana avait bues sur l'heure écoulée d'agir sur son humeur. Même si elle s'entendait généralement assez bien avec Mira, elle était rarement aussi démonstrative. Mira y réagissait assez bien et gardait le sourire malgré toutes ses insistances – si son sourire devenait parfois crâne, c'était sans doute qu'elle ne pouvait retenir son espièglerie naturelle en étant ainsi sollicitée en dépit d'un refus qu'elle savait définitif.

L'échange des jeunes filles dériva lentement sur la manière dont Mira avait acquis ce nouveau pouvoir. Sa fierté était évidente, mais elle évitait pourtant de leur donner des réponses directes quand ils l'interrogeaient plus précisément sur son entraînement et la manière dont elle l'avait caché.

« C'est assez naturel, tu sais, précisa-t-elle avec un désintérêt forcé. Si je veux maîtriser mes démons, je dois pouvoir coordonner les mouvements de leurs corps, même si leurs bras ou leurs jambes sont plus longs, plus lourds ou des trucs comme ça, donc j'avais besoin d'entraînement. Puis je me posais des questions sur le processus de transformation lui-même, donc j'ai fini par m'intéresser à la meilleure magie pour m'améliorer et puis voilà ! »

Elle conclut triomphalement son discours en arborant triomphalement les traits de Cana. Très vite, pourtant, elle retrouva son visage et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du Maître. Makarov, heureusement pour elle, était plongé dans une discussion à l'évidence assez sérieuse avec Gudrun et Baltazar et n'avait rien remarqué.

Mira mimiqua son soulagement puis, soudainement plus sérieuse, murmura :

« Gudrun et Baltazar à la fois ? Ca doit être sérieux ! »

Comme son amie ne voyait de quoi elle parlait, Macao prit sur lui de lui expliquer simplement que Gudrun aidait le Maître à gérer la comptabilité de la guilde alors que Baltazar s'occupait du courrier et des rendez-vous officiels du Maître. Un rendez-vous improvisé entre les trois impliquait donc généralement de gros problèmes pour Fairy Tail.  
Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'approfondir le sujet et relança Mira sans subtilité sur la question de leur mission d'infiltration. Ebahies, les deux adolescentes lui lancèrent un regard moqueur. Cana éclata de rire pendant que Mira lui répondait :

« Ecoute, Macao, vu ton talent d'acteur, cette mission est avortée d'avance. Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Mais si, mais si, encouragea Cana, vois ça comme un défi. Tu dois pouvoir compenser son handicap. Plus sérieusement, Macao, déjà que tu coupes Mira pour l'empêcher d'exprimer la dèche de la guilde avec ses mots, si en plus tu changes de sujet comme ça, même Natsu peut comprendre que tu veux cacher quelque chose.

\- Vois ça comme tu veux, Cana, je n'ai pas à te répondre. Mira, vraiment, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? »

En entendant le ton sec de Macao, Mira se renferma soudain, reprenant ses mots, répondit brusquement : « Je n'ai pas à te répondre » avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Cana lui lança un regard qui disait très clairement qu'il venait de gâcher leur meilleure chance puis partit derrière son amie. Au ton de sa voix qui s'éloignait, il supposait qu'elle tournait ces dernières minutes en dérision. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait. Mira était une poudrière impossible à manipuler.

« Pourquoi tu voulais tellement éviter de parler de Gudrun et Baltazar ? s'enquit alors Wabaka, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ce sont des gamines. Elles n'ont pas besoin de connaître les problèmes de la guilde. C'est déjà assez mal qu'elles sachent que la Fairy Tail a seulement des problèmes.

\- Mouais. Mais si à cause de ça Mira ne nous accompagne pas, tu me dois la tournée pour toute une quinzaine au moins. Et si elle nous accompagne, c'est à Cana que tu dois la tournée.

\- Je suppose. »

Ils trinquèrent avec un sourire convenu carnassier.

Cana et Mira avaient rejoint le lac et entreprenaient de le longer. Elles rejoignirent un bosquet qui le bordait, sous lequel un banc accueillant les invitait à s'asseoir. Elles avaient épuisé toute conversation depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et s'y installèrent avec plaisir.

La marche avait été longue, Cana avait le souffle court et les joues de Mira étaient rosies par l'effort.

« On n'est pas encore de terribles mages prêtes à surmonter toutes les épreuves, hein ? demanda-elle en riant.

\- Nan, mais le faux-plat suivi d'une vraie montée, c'était sournois, cette ballade nous a attaquées en fourbe ! »

Elles discutèrent longtemps d'un ton joyeux, passant des promenades aux missions, des missions à Fairy Hills et de Fairy Hills aux filles.

« C'est vrai que Shérazade est belle, soupira Mira. Si je pouvais avoir ses yeux…

\- Tu es folle ? Tes yeux te vont super bien. Et puis le vert détonnerait bizarrement avec ton visage.

\- Tout détonne avec mon visage, Cana… J'ai les cheveux blancs, tu sais.

\- Mais ce n'est pas que ça, c'est aussi qu'elle a les yeux trop petits. Et puis elle n'a pas assez d'expressions pour toi. L'affection. L'amusement, l'ennui. La colère. La fureur ! »

Cana s'agitait en les énumérant, mimant sentiment après sentiment pendant que Mira pouffait en prétendant que ce théâtre n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

« Vraiment, reprit Cana avec plus de sérieux, tes yeux sont très bien comme ça.

\- Et les tiens ? Tu voudrais ceux de qui ? »

Elle rougit et détourna la tête.

« Les miens me vont. Si j'ai de nouveaux yeux, on ne les reconnaîtra plus. Ceux qui me manquent ne me reconnaîtront jamais. »

Mira resta silencieuse, regardant son amie, avant de murmurer qu'elle avait raison. Ce qu'on avait restait le seul lien vers ce qui était perdu. Le blanc entre elles s'étira. Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Cana se leva brusquement et fit mine de retourner vers la guilde.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller avec Wabaka et Macao ? demanda-t-elle quand Mira la rattrapa. Ce sont des adultes et ils sont assez forts. Ils t'apprendront beaucoup.

\- Ils comptent se reposer sur un pouvoir que je ne maîtrise pas, répondit-t-elle après une dizaine de mètres.

\- Que tu ne maîtrise pas ? Mira, la guilde a essayé de t'attraper durant deux mois ! Tu as échappé deux mois à la recherche de tous les mages – tous les adultes !

\- Le Maître ne cherchait pas vraiment, au début, tu sais. Ca l'amusait même. Mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… disons que c'est ma seule magie secondaire. Donc les personnages que j'incorpore ne peuvent pas être des mages. Parce qu'utiliser mes take-overs revient à révéler qui je suis. Mes transformations sont un petit tour rigolo, mais elles sont inutiles. Ca ne sert à rien de compter dessus. »

Cana était ébahie. Mira ne manquait pas de confiance. Elle avait conscience de ses capacités et de ses possibilités. Ca la rendait parfois arrogante, mais jamais inquiète comme elle l'était là. Pourtant, elle était effectivement perfectionniste. On le voyait dans l'assiduité qu'elle mettait parfois à améliorer un sort, un coup, un mouvement, ou à la patience qu'elle avait quand il s'agissait d'enseigner quelque chose à ses cadets. Cana n'avait jamais vu cette facette incertaine de la personnalité appliquée et calculatrice de son amie.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin, la rassura-t-elle quand elle eut examiné l'argument. Macao m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un village paysan de la région de Gobort. Tu sais qu'ils préfèrent ne pas avoir de mages parmi eux. Tu n'auras qu'à prétendre être quelqu'un comme tous les autres. Combien de temps tu sais garder une apparence ?

\- Ca dépend assez de laquelle. Celles que je connais bien, je peux les garder toute une journée, mais celles que je découvre, c'est quelques minutes au début, leurs traits m'échappent quand je ne suis pas devant un miroir.

\- Oh. Je vois. C'est vachement cool, ton truc.

\- Pas aussi cool que ce que tu fais avec tes cartes. Tu sais, j'adore le tour que tu as commencé à travailler l'autre jour. Je pense qu'il peut être super dangereux si tu le combines à tes cercles de transplantation. »

La guilde était pleine quand Cana et Mira rentrèrent. Le crépuscule commençait à tomber, diffusant un rai chaud sur le plancher de la guilde. Poussière et pollen se mêlaient sous ces rayons orangeâtes pour former comme un mur de lumière qui s'agitait dans les mouvements brusques des mages attablés. Wabaka venait de commander un repas pour deux quand un grand bruit le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête pour voir un sac projeté à l'extrémité de la table. Derrière lui, Mira le regardait avec satisfaction.

« On part demain matin. Je me suis arrangée avec ta femme, Macao, elle garde Lisana et Elfman. Je dors avec vous cette nuit. »

* * *

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)


End file.
